Tellingtale
by W.Z.'s Alternative 'verses
Summary: Howdy, I see you are reading this description. You might be wondering what Tellingtale is about. I so badly want to tell you everything right now. However, there isn't enough space in the description left to do just that. So I can only tell you this: It's an AU of Undertale. Which one? Well ... Why don't you read this fanfiction and figure it out? Four chapters up so far. Review!
1. Chapter 1: In case you didn't get it

Howdy, reader. Would you like to take a cup of tea before we start?

…

…

…

I mean it. Please take one, if you want to.

…

So, I assume you are an Undertale-fan. Since you've clicked on this story in the Undertale section of this website …

Uhm …

The chances of that being the case are high. As a fan or someone, who has already red this, you may even skip this chapter if you want to. In case you didn't get it: This chapter here is a disclaimer and W.Z. wrote it that way, because it is in her opinion fitting for an Undertale fanfiction on this website.

…

Erm…

And she is also ashamed of having not continued her other works here for so long …

They are now on hiatius.

Anyway, if you are not a fan and you just happened for any other reason to come across this fanfiction by W.Z. …

…

…

… and if you don't know anything about Undertale …

…

…

It would be better to go play it now …

…

Or watch someone play it…

…

Or watch a walkthrough of Undertale…

…

…

Otherwise, may I ask you something?

…

WHAT

ARE

YOU

DOING

HERE?!

What kind of human being are you?!

Reading fanfiction of some game you're not familiar with?!

*sigh*

Sorry, W.Z., but this had to be said. We can't just let the new potential fans and readers continue without some background knowledge about at least the game.

…

Technically, she wants to tell it that way.

And that is, what this idea is about here.

However… on its own here…

This story won't make much sense.

Especially considering since this is also an AU of Undertale…

…

Uhm … I mean, the new readers need to be warned somehow …

Even though, this whole chapter now is now being unnecessarily stretched…

…

What? It's not my fault! The readers still keep on reading this chapter instead of skipping it!

…

Fine …

Even though W.Z. wrote everything here that way …

…

Erm, they definitely need some reviews and feedback about everything here…

…

Anyway, it is time to end this chapter now.

Have fun with Tellingtale new readers. Enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2: Here is the actual beginning

Howdy. I'm glad you've decided to continue with the story.

And didn't just click on the fanfiction by accident …

…

Anyway, it's time to actually begin with the story.

So, where do we start?

Hm…

Oh, you want to know which AU this is going to be?

Right … I've mentioned something about that in the description …

Uhm, how do I put this?

I really want to tell you so badly, what is going to happen in this story and who is going to be who …

…

But this would also diminish the idea behind this fanfiction.

You're supposed to find this part out by yourself.

I mean, if you already know everything here then there is no point for you in continuing to read everything here.

…

And anyway …

You should already know who and what I'm supposed to be here.

There, there … let's begin.

…

So, long ago, two races ruled over the earth. HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day a war broke out between the two races. After a long battle the HUMANS were victorious.

They sealed the MONSTERS underground with a magic spell.

…

Many years later a human climbed up Mt EBOTT. This human tripped up there and fell down into a hole…

Down…

And down…

And deeper down…

Way down under the mountain…

And into the underground. Landing inside the ruins …

…

And now we have fully begun.

Oh wait! We still need a name for our young hero.

How about … ASGORE?

…

Er… that's the true name here!

Although you can still call him however you like …

Well, I'm going to call him ASGORE while I tell this story.

…

Let's continue. ASGORE felt very dizzy as he opened his eyes. He rubbed his head and groaned. How long was he unconscious?

He glanced around. ASGORE was all alone. Seems like at least they didn't get him. Yet he wondered where he was actually … He just remembered running from the villagers as usual …

…before climbing up that mountain …

…and finding that cave … followed by –

"No", ASGRORE gasped. "No, no, no …"

Then he also remembered what the villagers occasionally said about the mountain:

Those who climb it never return.

"This can't be happening", ASGORE whispered, before crying out loud: "Hello? Is there somebody?"

No answer expect the echo of his own voice came.

"Anybody? Can anybody hear me? Please…"

But nobody came. ASGORE looked upwards. The hole through which he fell seemed to be smaller than a penny from his point of view. A bed of colorful tulips has broken his fall and thus saved his life.

Though he still felt like crying. He was trapped down here now and there was no hope of getting out of the underground. ASGORE was trapped now under the mountain with all the monsters inside. Trapped just like them as if he was no different than them …

No different than them …

No different …

A thought formed in his head. Perhaps he should try his luck with the monsters underground? It wasn't like he could do anything besides waiting anyway.

So ASGORE went on and explored the cave. It wasn't long until he heard someone humming. He entered a clearing and found there a… yellow tulip humming to itself?

The flower noticed him and stopped. Then the tulip smiled.

"Oh, hello my dear child", the flower said with a girlish voice. "I am TULLY. TULLY the TULIP."

ASGORE didn't exactly know what to think of TULLY. On the other hand though he wasn't also exactly expecting to meet a talking flower down here.

"Wait a moment …"

TULLY squinted her eyes at him.

"I don't remember seeing you around here before …"

"I just moved in here and got lost."

The tulip seemed to buy ASGORE's explanation. If using her leafs to cover her mouth in shock are any indicator for it.

"Oh dearie, you must be so confused! Someone has to teach you how things work around here!"

"Can you teach me?"

This brightened her up.

"Sure! Are you ready? Now pay attention!"

ASGORE felt a strange sensation in his chest and suddenly the world around him went black and white. He vaguely remembered something like that happening a few times on the surface.

"Do you see the heart?"

He did. On his chest glowed a red heart.

"That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your … being?"

ASGORE's intuition told him that something was off here.

Tully cleared her throat.

"Anyway, your SOUL starts off as weak, but it can grow strong if you increase your LV."

"What does LV stand for?"

The flower's smile turned sickeningly sweet.

"Why? It stands for LOVE of course! Don't you want some LOVE my child?"

"I … I don't know …"

"Let me share some with you!"

TULLY gave him a wink and let a few pellets appear around her.

"You must know that down here, LOVE is shared through …

Little white …

Friendliness pellets!"

She giggled but it didn't reassure ASGORE at all. In fact it did the opposite.

"Catch them!"

"I think I'll pass!"

ASGORE dodged the approaching pellets. TULLY's smile faltered.

"Don't be silly, dear. Catch them!"

Again ASGORE dodged them instead of catching them.

"I said, catch them, you little brat!"

"You know, I just realized something", ASGORE said after he barely dodged yet another few pellets. "I don't need any help at all. So I'll just turn around and – Aah!"

Suddenly vines came out of the ground and were headed towards him. ASGORE made a run for it but the vines managed to grab him anyway.

"No. No! NO!"

He struggled, yet the vines dragged him easily back to TULLY whose smile was now one of pure madness.

"Aww, you silly boy", she whispered gently. "Don't you know? In this world … it's KILL or BE KILLED! Why should ANYBODY pass such an opportunity?"

ASGORE cried out in pain as the pellets hit him at last. He felt warm blood running down his cheeks and was shaking with tears.

"Please! Help! Somebody! Anybody! Pleas – umpf!"

He was silenced as vines wrapped around his mouth.

"Shh", TULLY said. "We don't want anyone interrupting us, do we?"

To his horror he was now surrounded by a circle of pellets closing in inch by inch on him. There was no way he was going to get out of this alive.

"Now, be so kind and DIE!"

Cruel and cold laughter filled his ears. He closed his eyes and waited for the end, for the pellets to him and finish him off.

Instead ASGORE heard loud noises and hit suddenly the ground. What was happening? As he opened his eyes how a large figure in robes continued to hit TULLY the TULIP with … a broomstick?

Anyhow it seemed to work. The flower hissed and retreated back into the ground leaving him and the figure alone.

The color returned.

"Thanks", ASGORE said. "I thought I was death for su –"

He gasped as he saw the figure closer up.

It was a human.

His head spun. How did they come to be here? Why were they here? These and a thousand similar questions more ran through his mind. Questions for which ASGORE had no time left, he realized, as the human approached him.

ASGORE backed away until his back met a cave-wall. Nowhere to flee now. And the human was in front of him.

He closed his eyes fearing what that person might do to him. He felt something wet swiping on his face. Opening his eyes again ASGORE saw that human was washing the blood from his cheek. Expressionless it then put a green sticking plaster on a cut there.

He stared at it in confusion.

Without a word the human then turned around and went through a door at the other end of the cave. Moments later ASGORE still stared after the figure. Then it finally occurred to him that the flower might return and went also through the door.

…

…

…

And this is where we have to end this chapter for now! W.Z. hopes you've enjoyed it.

…

…

…

And please don't forget to give some reviews and feedback. It would be a shame if we overlooked some crucial Problem here …


	3. Chapter 3: We're looking for someone

Howdy again. You're still reading this fic and I'm glad that you keep going. W.Z. also designed the cover for this story here.

Although she didn't expect that Tully would look like …

…

Well… You-know-who-has-no-nose…

…

…

Anyway! Where were we … let's see …

Oh, there!

ASGORE went through the door entering the ruins. As he entered a room with a staircase he couldn't find the robed figure anywhere. Still he felt determined to move forward through the ruins. So he climbed the staircase. And entered the next room.

…

And you readers are probably getting bored with me recounting every single event one can find in a walkthrough.

…

…

…

Therefore I will speed up things a bit by just summarizing these parts of the game.

Or leaving them out completely, when they are not relevant enough…

…

…

Don't' worry! I'll keep the interaction between the characters!

As in I will add some stuff in a few rooms and always mention the DETERMINATION points somehow …

…

It wasn't long until ASGORE found a MONSTER. Or more correctly, a MONSTER found him.

"Yo! You're a kid too, right?"

…

"Yes?"

"I can tell 'cause you're wearing a striped shirt."

It was a small armless MONSTER with … hang on …

Why am I even describing this to you? You already know how MONSTER KID looks like. And neither did I do any major changes besides … Well, putting him in the ruins …

Uhm … Anyway!

That MONSTER KID was talking with him was very… strange for ASGORE. Back on the surface he never really had much interaction with the children there.

"Uh … have you seen my sister?"

"Your sister?"

"Yeah! She looks exactly like me! Just with a ribbon. And a check shirt. And in pink …"

ASGORE shook his head.

"I'm sorry … I haven't seen her…"

"Oh … Hey! You want to help me find her?"

And so ASGORE helped MONSTER KID finding his sister.

…

What? Do I seriously need to add a "sure" from our hero first?

…

FINE!

ASGORE said "sure" and helped MONSTER KID on his search for his sister.

Are you happy now?

…

Let's continue.

After a while they've met another MONSTER. A huge old turtle inspecting some inscriptions in a hallway.

MONSTER KID seemed to know him.

"Hello, mister Gerson! You can't see but I'm waving at you!"

GERSON averted his gaze from the inscriptions and greeted the two children.

"Whoa there, MK! Who's that?"

"A new friend."

"Why hello there little Fluffybuns."

ASGORE hid instinctively behind MONSTER KID.

"Nah, nah, don't be so shy", Gerson giggled and crouched down carefully. "I won't hurt you. I'm way too old for this."

ASGORE came slowly out of his hiding spot and approached the turtle. Gerson gave him a gentle smile and ASGORE eased.

"So, what are you up to with your new friend?"

"We were just looking for MJ", MK said. "Any chance you've seen her?"

Gerson did a thinking pose.

"Actually I did. Asked me how to get across the puzzle over there."

He pointed towards a bridge out of which dozens and dozens of spikes protruded. ASGORE stared at it. MK's sister didn't actually try to cross that one, did she?

"Something about searching Of course I didn't let her cross that all on her own! In fact, I'm gonna help you get across it."

"What?"

ASGORE blinked. He must have misheard the last part.

"Here, take my hand."

Reluctantly ASGORE did so.

"And you MK stay close with us."

GERSON led them over to the spikes.

"Don't worry kids. I know the solution by heart … just don't step, where I didn't step!"

Then they slowly walked over the spiked bridge. Wherever Gerson stepped the spikes retreated into the ground. ASGORE didn't take any chances and did as the old turtle did. Eventually they reached the other side.

"There you go. Goodbye MK and goodbye little Fluffybuns."

ASGORE and MONSTER KID continued their search. They soon passed the human that has saved ASGORE back in the cave. They were sweeping the floor of a long hallway with their broom. On closer inspection ASGORE could read "MERCY" on the handle.

"Hi", MONSTER KID said. "Have seen my sister?"

The human just shook their head in response and continued sweeping the floor. They seemed to have a long hallway ahead of them to sweep. ASGORE couldn't tell whether or not they remembered saving him.

"Okay then, bye!"

It wasn't until they were the next room that ASGORE asked a question about the human.

"Who they are? They're the caretaker of the ruins of course!"

"But do you _know_ wha – who they are? What at least their name is?"

…

"No", MONSTER KID finally answered after some thinking. "Nobody really knows …"

They both then looked between the …

…

…

… bushes for MK's sister.

…

…

What? If I'm already changing the golden flowers into tulips then why should I stop here?!

Don't ask me how the bushes are able to grow underground without sunlight! Perhaps with the MONSTER's magic …

…

ANYWAY, I CAN'T ANSWER THIS TO YOU! JUST USE YOUR SUSPENSION OF DISBELIEVE AND YOU SHOULD BE FINE!

…

…

Needless to say ASGORE and MONSTER KID didn't find her there.

Yet still … ASGORE felt determined!

Soon …

…

Oh my, I really DO run out of these words that basically say "next after some time this happened".

…

As I was about to say, they both found a hole in the ground. ASGORE bend over it glancing inside.

"Hey, MK", he said. "I think I've fou –"

CRACK!

The floor underneath his feet gave away and ASGORE fell. Fortunately some bushes down below caught his fall, even though it was still a rough landing.

MONSTER KID peered over the now bigger hole.

"Yo! You're alright down there?!"

"I think so", ASGORE replied, got off a bush and glanced around him.

A pink MONSTER fitting the description of MONSTER KID's sister was taking a nap next to one of the bushes.

"I think I've found your sister."

CRACK!

Now the floor beneath MONSTER KID's feet gave away. He too fell down and the bushes also caught his fall. As he was attempting to get off a bush he landed on his sister by accident.

"Ugh! What the –?"

She then saw her brother.

"MK! What are you doing here?!"

…

"Looking for you."

MONSTER KID stood up with only his two legs and looked around.

"Yo, where are we?"

"It's my secret napping place!"

…

"Didn't know you had a secret napping place …"

"That's 'cause it's secret!" she growled. "At least it was until now."

She then saw ASGORE.

"And what are you staring at, huh?"

Getting louder and angrier she walked up to him.

"Bet you thought that since I'm so _pink_ that I also must be a _nice_ and _sweet_ girl being all _girly_ and perhaps even _flirty_ , huh? Guess what? I'm not!"

MONSTER KID jumped between his sister and ASGORE.

"Yo, Jilt, that's a new friend! New friend, that's my sister Jilt!"

"H-hi?"

"Don't say _hi_ to me …"

…

"Don't worry. Jilt just loves being grumpy."

All three then headed some stairs up and entered the next room.

…

Where we will now end this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please give a review and answer following questions.

…

1\. What do you think about the changes that have been made so far?

2\. How much do you like or dislike them?

3\. Does the involvement of the narrator appeal to you or does it annoy you?

4\. What do you think about Jilt?

5\. What do you wish to see in future chapters?

6\. ADDITIONALLY (that part in a pm if you prefer): what do you think is going to happen in future chapters?

…

Until I've uploaded the next chapter then.

…

Or just click the ""-button, if it's already there …


	4. Chapter 4: Why is everthing going mad?

Howdy.

…

…

Erm … How do I say, I'm surprised and thankful about the amount of views I've got directly after finishing the last chapter? I mean a lot of people just say that when it happens.

…

But how do I say that without sounding like somebody else said that already somewhere on this website?

…

…

I guess I will just have to stick with this:

…

(-_-)

…

Seriously, I wish I knew, what I was doing while writing this chapter …

…

Anyway, enjoy!

…

"Yo, what do you like more new friend? Monster candy or chocolate?"

They were in a room in which they had to push a dummy onto a certain floortile to continue.

"I don't know … I'd like to try chocolate, though."

Suddenly MONSTER JILT stepped before him and gave ASGORE a deadly serious stare.

"You cowardly liar … You _do_ actually prefer monster candy, don't you?!"

Truth was ASGORE had neither that candy nor chocolate before. Yet he still nodded to evade another outburst from MJ.

"Oh, _now_ you're admitting it, _huh_? _Huh_?!"

So much for that plan. MONSTER KID on the other hand was squealing.

"Really? You like monster candy, too?"

Out of excitement he made a happy dance.

"Yo! Something more I have in common with my new friend!"

JILT was looking at her brother with a stunned face.

"…

…

Relax, bro … it's just monster candy."

…

"Then don't be so upset about it not being chocolate!"

ASGORE in the meantime tried to sneak away from the conversation.

CRACK!

Instead the floor below him gave away and he fell down on some bushes again.

"Yo, you okay down there?"

Later they had to push a few more dummies to get across another bridge with spikes. At the last one … all three children got a tiny little problem.

…

The last dummy opened its eyes, became alive and … Who am I kidding? You know that's MAD DUMMY here …

"Hahaha… too intimidated to push me now, huh?!"

"W-whaaaat?"

ASGORE wasn't really scared. Just confused as heck.

"He is just a ghost that lives inside a dummy", MK explained.

"Oh …"

That was a good explanation ASGORE guessed.

MAD DUMMY however was still mad as heck.

"Enough.

Enough!

ENOUGH!

My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until …

YOU …!

You …"

His glare intensified.

"You pushed him around … like he was nothing!"

MJ glared back.

" _So?_ "

Her glare intensified as well.

The tension in the room reached its maximum.

"They had to leave their body in embarrassment …"

ASGORE thought it was better to intervene.

"Look, Mister MAD DUMMY, we … we didn't know your cousin was in there and we –"

"Didn't know?

Didn't know?!

DIDN'T KNOW?!"

Seems like the tension surpassed the maximum …

Against better judgement, ASGORE still continued.

"We're sorry! We just wanted to reach the next room!"

"Don't cha _dare_ to _apologize_ for me!"

Suddenly ASGORE felt a familiar sensation in his chest and saw black and white again. All three of them have entered a FIGHT with MAD DUMMY.

"Wow …"

Oddly enough, MONSTER KID was amazed by that. He has been in a FIGHT before, hasn't he?

"Well then. Well then! WELL THEN! Prepare to –"

BUMP!

MONSTER JILT has head-bumped MAD DUMMY. It fell onto a floor tile. The spikes on the bridge retreated. The three children have won.

ASGORE was relieved as the colors finally returned. JILT however was still glaring.

"Your chitty-chat didn't work, huh?"

"Let's just get over there."

Suddenly the spikes on the bridge returned.

"What the –"

"Hahaha!"

MAD DUMMY also blocked the way now. Another FIGHT began.

"I'm a ghost! Physical attacks can't harm me!"

"Ooh … right …"

MJ seemed to be really scared. ASGORE tried to talk to MAD DUMMY again. It didn't seem much for a conversation. Nobody was really happy with it and ASGORE felt like an idiot.

"Futile.

Futile!

FUTILE!"

Suddenly cotton appeared out of nowhere and shoot towards the three. Before ASGORE knew it, fireballs appeared in his hands and burned the cotton away.

MAD DUMMY seemed to be nervous.

"Yo! You can use magic?!"

Yes, ASGORE could. He just had trouble putting the fireballs in his hands out. Soon he panicked and started crying.

"Oh, _shut up_ and _use_ it against him!"

" _How?!_ "

"Enough.

Enough!

ENOUGH!

I will defeat you all and –

…

…

…

Is that …

A HUMAN SOUL?!"

ASGORE didn't notice this before but his SOUL was the only red one while everyone else's was white and upside down.

"Yo?!"

"Huh?!"

He gulped and didn't even realize that the fireballs in his hand vanished.

"You know what? I'll take _your_ SOUL and use it to cross the barrier!"

MAD DUMMY then hovered over to ASGORE and did an armless ska dance. ASGORE took a step back as the dummy made cotton rain all over the room.

"I'll stand in the window of a fancy store!"

He glared into a mirror no one has noticed before. The reason? It's because I'm mostly just recapping the original fight here.

"THEN EVERYTHING I WANT WILL BE MINE!"

"I thought you wanted to avenge your cousin!" shouted JILT who has been trapped by all the cotton in the meantime.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess I'll avenge my cousin … What was their name again …?

Whatever.

Whatever!

WHATEVER!"

MONSTER KID was in the meantime buried by cotton. He barely managed to get his head out of it

"Yo! Why you have a HUMAN SOUL?"

"Who cares.

Who cares!

WHO CARES!" screamed MAD DUMMY and stopped the raining cotton and the dancing for a moment. "I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"

Suddenly a knife appeared behind the wildly shaking dummy and ASGORE flinched.

"I'VE GOT KNIFES!"

The boy barely dodged the knife. MAD DUMMY stood completely still.

"I'm …

Out of knifes."

Then the dummy shook again.

"BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU CAN'T PASS THIS PUZZLE! YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME UNTIL YOU DIE!"

"Run!" screamed MK and MJ in unison.

ASGORE took this as a cue to finally run from MAD DUMMY. He screamed and cried. Oh, why didn't he get this idea earlier?

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

ASGORE then stumbled over all the cotton in the room. Oh, yes, that's why, he remembered.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Now he was stuck there on the ground with MAD DUMMY approaching him closer and closer. The knife was also retrieved and pointed at ASGORE's SOUL.

"AHAHAHAHAHA –"

SWOOP!

A broom appeared out of nowhere and flung off the knife. ASGORE glanced around and saw the human standing at the entrance of the ruin.

"…

Caretaker!

…

Didn't notice you were there …"

The human still expressionless just tapped with their foot.

"Oh, this mess here? Well …"

MAD DUMMY was getting nervous.

"See, I just … wanted to teach them … a lesson!"

JILT tried to protest but just ended up falling over all the cotton in the room. The human kept on tapping with their foot without saying a word.

"No! I wasn't terrorizing them! I was just … being a dummy …"

Suddenly the FIGHT was over. The caretaker of the ruins pointed first to the dummy and then to the floor tile. And then to all the cotton in the room.

"Alright … I'll let you pass with them … and clean up the room after that …"

So the dummy just hovered over to the floor tile and landed there. The human freed the three children in the meantime.

"T-thanks", ASGORE muttered as he was freed. The human just checked up on him. It was already the second time that day that they have saved him from danger. He wondered whether or not they have seen his HUMAN SOUL.

MONSTER KID was of course squealing as he has been freed.

"Yo! That was the most awesome FIGHT I've ever seen!"

"Finally out of this!", exclaimed JILT as she was also free then she glared at the dummy. "Not so mad anymore now, huh?"

MAD DUMMY's eye twitched at that. ASGORE decided to cross the bridge as fast as he could before the dummy decided to do anything mad again. The whole group entered the next room.

…

And here we'll have to end this chapter again.

I originally wanted to calls this one "Oh, Undyne is in this one" but then I just sort of wrote this one without her.

…

And I'm not someone who likes clickbaites, so …

…

Anyway please review and answer the following questions.

…

1\. Did you like the interaction between MK and MJ?

2\. Something specific you liked or disliked about it?

3\. Are you disappointed that Undyne didn't show up in here? (I am actually a bit …)

4\. Do you think putting MAD DUMMY here so soon was a good idea?

5\. What do you prefer? Monster candy or chocolate?

6\. (Addtionally! Send in a PM if you prefer!) Do you have a specific request you for this fanfic? I'm still open to some ideas, though I'm not sure if I'm going to make pairings here … By the way, I already have some ideas for the main cast (and also already a request).

…

Until next time then!


End file.
